This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. A Cell Science Core is critical to the development of all five of the projects in this Center. The Core brings together all of the cell and molecular biological resources available within the department, and provides access to additional services available at the University of Delaware and the Delaware Biotechnology Institute. The Cell Science Core will provide services and resources for preparative and analytical studies for cell biology, protein biochemistry and molecular biology. Preparative Facility: This facility will provide a centralized staffed tissue culture facility for preparation of anonymized EBV-immoralized lymphoblastoid cell lines and fibroblast cultures from human subjects and banking of human research tissues and samples, and will also maintain other immortalized cell lines and serve as a bank for these call-based reagents. Analytical Facility: This facility will consist of the Cell Biology Resource, Protein Biochemistry Resource and Molecular Biology subcores.